Dripping Pink
by Verthanthi
Summary: Bubblegum helps Marceline paint her living room, but things don't go smoothly. PB/M


Pink had never really been her color, it didn't go with her vibe, really, but well, she can't say she particularly minded it either.

However, she also can't say she was particularly pleased when Bonnibel showed up at her doorstep with a few buckets full of bright pink paint jangling about in her grasp. "House warming gift!" The equally as bright girl chirped, holding up the buckets with an enthusiasm Marceline just couldn't match.

As she stood in the front doorway of her new house, Marceline looked, deadpan, between her friend and the buckets a few times before saying dryly, "Dude, that's not coming into my house. No way."

"Don't be rude," Bonni huffed, brushing right past the host into the living room. "You asked me to bring supplies, so here they are." She dropped the buckets in the center of the living room and hooked her hands on her hips, taking the room in. It still smelled of construction dust and had very little furniture. Bonni noted with a smile that Marceline's amp and base were well wrapped and secured with plastic and tape; Everything else was haphazardly covered, edges poking out and absent of securing tape.

"Paintbrushes," Marceline listed, maintaining her dry tone as she closed the door and drifted in to land beside Bonni, "more tape, some plastic… I dunno… A ladder?" She shrugged and leaned an arm on Bonni's shoulder. "Not pink paint, Bon." She waved at the offending objects with her free hand, feigning disgust, because honestly, she only half cared.

"Well, you built a lovely house in a dark cave. I thought this would be the perfect color to brighten your living room." Bonni shrugged Marceline's arm off its perch and crossed her arms loosely over her chest.

"Oh, so it's going in here, is it?" The vampire scoffed, a little irritated that Bonni felt she had a right to decide what color _Marceline's living room_ should be.

A sly smirk crept its way into the princess' smile. "Yes," she said firmly, locking eyes with Marceline. There was mischief in her eyes, seeming to dare Marceline to disagree. The vampire took the bait.

"I don't think so." Marceline flicked her tongue over one fang, an attempt at intimidation, hovering now just high enough to loom over the girl. It didn't work.

Unfazed, Bonni set her brows together in false worry, hiding any mischief, and said, "Oh, you're right. It would look much better in your bedroom." The false worry façade cracked to reveal a satisfied grin when Marceline's eyebrows shot up in alarm and she dropped to the floor once more.

Marceline hid the smile that threatened to emerge and realized she'd played right into Bonni's hands. She had been so easily manipulated and… there really was no arguing with this woman, but she kind of liked that. Marceline resigned and gave her the win as she said, "No. Here. Here is fine."

Pleased, Bonni set about readying their supplies on the bare floor, the carpet yet to be delivered, and when finished, she offered a paintbrush to Marceline with a genuine smile as she said, "When you see it, you'll think of me." The vampire couldn't help but return a small smile shyly as she snatched the brush away and rolled her eyes. She didn't need any _help_ with _that._ Looking into the open bucket of paint, she noticed the color was a bit darker than Bonni's skin tone. She wouldn't admit it aloud, but she probably liked Bonni's color more, if she had to choose between pinks.

They'd painted half the room while chatting idly before Marceline made _the mistake_. Drifting up above the crouching Bonni to paint a high spot, her brush much too full, a single glob dripped and dove to splat Bonni's forehead, dead center. The victim's eyes went wide as the glop slid slowly down the bridge of her nose. Marceline, looking below with eyes just as wide, held perfectly still, rigid with fear.

Bonni stood slowly from her crouch and looked up at Marceline, expression unreadable. She made no move to wipe her nose. Before Marceline had a chance to consider what was happening, Bonnibel plopped her paintbrush against the vampire's cheek and dragged it slowly lengthwise, making sure to reach the opposite side of her face.

The gauntlet had been thrown and a spark in Marceline's eyes signaled the start of a duel. With a yell, she launched herself at the princess, paint flinging from her brush at the force of the movement. Both went tumbling to the ground, tangled together, but Marceline managed to get herself aright, pinning the pink girl's wrist with just one hand, straddling her waist. She wore a wicked grin. Bonni squirmed in her grasp as valiantly as she could, but could not evade the vampire's weapon as it slid across her jawline. "Nooo," she whined, because the paint was thick and gross against her skin.

Distracted in victorious laughter, Marceline was knocked off kilter when Bonni brought her knees up and twisted her hips. It was the perfect moment to pull her wrists free and scramble away, but she lost her grip on the brush in the scuffle and now she was weaponless. They squared off, sizing each other, looking for a good opportunity to strike. Bonnibel glanced about for a new weapon and saw one of the paint buckets, the open one, just behind and to the left of Marcy's foot. After some quick calculations, she took a step to the right and flung herself at Marceline's waist, catching Marceline's brush right in the eye before they landed on the floor. Just as she'd determined, however, they landed perfectly for her plan. Before Marcy could gather herself, Bubblegum picked up the paint bucket and sloshed a quarter of it right over her, paint slapping down on the vampire's torso like a waterfall.

Marcy was dumbstruck, mouth agape, and horrified. Brush dropped, forgotten, she stared at her hands and picked at her paint-soaked hair. She let out a groan that was both infuriated and appalled. In seeing Bonnibel's satisfied grin, her eyes narrowed, flames flickering in her pupils. She dragged her hand over her chest, collecting as much paint as she could and pressed it solidly against Bonnibel's cheek. The paint oozed from between her fingers. Bonni retaliated by swiping a finger through Marceline's handprint and drawing a line above Marceline's lip, complete with curls on both ends: a dapper mustache.

Bonni laughed at the picture it made and laughed harder when Marceline growled her displeasure. She let out a gasp of surprise as Marceline, with sticky, wet paint-hands, grabbed her head and dragged her down. No amount of struggling could stop Marceline from smearing herself all over the girl. Bonni was laughing and complaining as, cheek to cheek, chin to forehead, then nose to chin, Marceline slithered beneath her and made sure to coat her all over. When she was finished, satisfied at the drenching, Marceline joined in the mirth, Bonni heavy against her chest as it heaved with laughter.

Their giggles dissolved eventually, but both still gasped for air, their stomachs hurting for the workout. When the moment came for Bonni to get up, to roll off of her comfortable spot on top of Marceline, she decidedly didn't. They relaxed quietly together, even after Marceline brought her hands up to rest at the small of Bonnibel's back. It was new, different, but not terrible in the least. The longer they stayed, the faster Bonni's heart picked up again, and Marceline could feel it through her chest as if it were her own.

Bonnibel rose only when she felt as though the heat from her cheeks might bake the paint smattered there. She didn't roll away, though. She merely sat up, and the movement had her straddling Marceline's stomach.

A playful smirk tugged at the corner of Marceline's mouth. Bonnibel thought the vampire might say something inappropriate about this position and she did not disappoint.

"Glob, you're heavy."

Well… Maybe she did.

Peeved, Bonni reached for the paint can once more.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading!


End file.
